


How a certain idiot squid met satan (But the squid is a human)

by Silvalina



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coroika, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Yabureta Sekai | Distortion World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina
Summary: Well, i made this for an rp server but got way into this backstory, so I rolled with it. Its actually hilarious. So, Human!Au and shizz. Have fun.Also this is kinda cracky, maybe ill write more, was fun.





	1. Chapter 1

Mask was lost.

He had been wandering around this forest for some time now, it was dark outside already and the moonlight didn't really help him here, even if it illuminated a bit of his path. He walked along a river, in the hope that it'll lead him back to civilization, but he had been doing this for 3 hours already and he was exhausted.  
He dropped down next to tree, shivering a bit at the cold of the ground, and sighed. This is where he would die, probably getting mauled by a pokemon or by freezing to death. Mask propped his legs up, pulling them to his chest and wrapping his arms around them while he put his head on his knees, watching the river flow. It was quite entrancing and he soon fell asleep, feeling like he's falling into an abyss…

When he woke up, everything looked strange. For the first few minutes, he contemplated if he was really awake or just sleeping until he accidentally walked into one of the floating stones, the pain feeling all to real.  
"W-what… Wheeere am I?"  
He looked around, this time really registering what is happening around him. Floating islands spread all around him, in the distance he could see big, crystal like pillars and the sky looked like someone had spilled several types of colours, flowing right into each other. Some of the islands had strange looking trees while other were going sideways or even upside down, the strangest thing of all being the waterfalls going down from them. They just went into the direction where the island was facing, as if there wasn't any gravity.

He began to walk to the edge of the one he was standing on, looking down. It was deep, so deep that he couldn't even see where the seemingly never ending abyss stopped. Mask fell back, landing on his butt as he realized that he just landed in some strange world. Why is this stuff always happening to him? First he falls down a hill and doesn't know where he is, then he gets lost and now he's been teleported or whatever into some lunatics world? What the hell.

He was just about to stand up again when he heard a piercing scream, sounding a bit distorted but still like a pokemon's cry. 

Perfect.   
The thing he didn't need right now, another reason on how he would probably die today. Or night. He doesn't even know if its either, or if that even exists here. The only thing that mattered right now is how he would leave, because he wouldn't be staying eternity here in this shitty place.  
Mask gathered himself up and ran to the next tree to hide behind, a big shape flying around the spot where he just stood.  
He peeked around the corner and came face to face with a really, really big, flying-snake looking, what he assumed was probably, pokemon.  
Mask fled back behind the tree, trying to pretend that this is not happening. What the hell is that thing? And why did he feel like he should know what it is…? He tried to remember.

Then it came to him. He put his hand over his face.

"Of all the leeeegendaries I had to meet, of coooourse it would be the literaaaaal devil."

And that was a bit too loud, as Mask felt the tree behind him disappear and a big shadow looming over him. He just cursed quietly and then began to run over to the next floating rocks, jumping from one to the other while the big pokemon flew right behind him, picking up speed.  
Mask elevated himself over to the next island, gravity doing him a big favor by not existing, and hid under a fallen tree, next to some bushes with berries this time, keeping quiet for once. He felt the big pokemon floating next to him, but then it suddenly disappeared, leaving behind a blank space. He peeked out of his hiding place after a couple of minutes and found the other gone.

"Why did iiiit leavee?"

His answer came with a big explosion. Mask clasped his hands over his ears to keep them from getting hurt by the sound and looked into the direction from where its coming. There he saw it, fighting against another pokemon, just as big as itself.   
Mesmerized by the fight, Mask couldn't bring his eyes away from it, just staring and watching their every move. How the snake one threw a shadow ball in the blue ones direction and how the blue one deflected it, the ball flying right back at the other and… Oh god it's falling down this can't be good.  
The blue sneered at the fallen one and disappeared right back into a portal as Masks self preservation instinct deflated as he ran into the direction of the big pokemon.  
He reached it, keeping a bit of a distance between them and looked it over. It was still breathing, even if they were shallow breaths, and wounds were all over its body. In a nutshell, it looked very beat up.  
Mask felt for it and he went closer, looking to inspect the wounds on its body further. He already thought about how he could help it, legendary status aside, it was still a living, breathing pokemon.   
Backpack slung down from his shoulder, he began to search for the potions he had in it. In the end, he just decided to dump the whole bag out, his stuff lying everywhere. He grabbed a potion and made his way over to the dark pokemon, taking slow heavy steps as to not startle it and alert it to his presence. It turned its head weakly, looking right at masks face as to judge him. Mask just stared ahead, slightly afraid, but determined to help the bigger one. It huffed and put his head back down again, still staring at the others every move.  
Meanwhile, mask has made it to the first leg of the pokemon, spreading the potion on it. He repeated the process with the other spots, even daring to climb a bit on the pokemon, speaking a bit to it and kinda holding a one-sided conversation, though he was enjoying it. When he was done, he jumped down onto the ground and put his stuff back into his backpack.  
"Ill beee right baaack."   
Mask ran over to the log where he hid, going to the bushes and picking sitrus berries from it. He didn't know why these were growing here, but he wasn't complaining. Having picked enough, he made his way back to his old spot, walking over to the pokemons head. There he held the berries out, laying them down on the ground. The ancient pokemon looked at him, with a suspicious expression.  
"Whaaat? You thiiiink I poisoned these or somethiiiing? Do I looook like I knooow my way arooound poisons of aaaany kind?" He joked, kinda.  
When faced with certain death, who wouldn't? But instead of getting a shadow ball in his face, the other one began to eat them, sitrus berries gradually disappearing in the big ones maw.  
Mask sat down, a little distance away from it, and watched it eating. He also was very hungry, but kept it down. The Pokemon needed the berries more right now, he would live with not eating for some time. His stomach protested though, growling loudly. The pokemon's head went up from its meal, snapping in his direction. He tried to scoot back as it went closer to him, but his back hit a tree.   
He was trapped between his probably inevitable death and a tree. 'Thanks for that arceus, what a nice idea of you to kill me here.' He shut his eyes together, waiting for it to eat him, but when he stayed like that for several minutes and nothing happened, he opened them again.

The dark pokemon was gone and in its place were several berries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Mask being in the distortion world.

He had been here for a week already, well thats what it felt like.

He didn't actually know how much time has gone by since his encounter with the legend. Mask has been living off of berries and water from the many lakes that existed here. He explored the little islands, finding nothing really alive here. There weren't any pokemon, that's for sure, but real living things but the bushes with berries and the rivers? 

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

And it was starting to drive him a bit insane.

He didn't even see the only other thing, that could resemble something alive in this god forsaken place, again. And by its sheer size, he should've. I mean, that thing was bigger than most islands here, the only exception being the main island, where mask also put up his tent to sleep in if he ever felt like sleeping. There weren't even real light sources here, or day-night cycles, so he just tried to get sleep when he got tired.  
His backpack that he always carried around had a tent in it and some other stuff, nothing like being prepared. 

Especially if you run away from home.

Maybe this was also his salvation. Any attempts to search for him will recede by the time he gets out of here, if he ever gets out of here, and they all will maybe think he's dead or anything like that. It would only work in his favor.

"Fifteen and already on the run from something. Wow! Good riddance for my caretakers at least." He said aloud, for nobody to hear anyway. 

He slumped down next to one of the plain looking trees, watching the crystal pillars shine and glimmer in the "light". He was so bored. Mask closed his eyes and exhaled. Couldn't something happen?

Something?

Anything?

\-----------------------------

Looks like he fell asleep, and in an very uncomfortable position too.  
He craned his neck and arched his back, stretching his arms all the while. When he opened his eyes he held back a scream, clasping his hand over his mouth. The big pokemon was right before him, looking at him with a curious expression. Well, if one can call that menacing face curious.  
He stared back, trying to not move at all, but when a wind gust came from the side suddenly, he sneezed. With a fearful expression he looked at the big pokemon, who did nothing.  
He was confused on why it didn't do anything yet and where did that gust come from, in all his time here there wasnt anything-  
Then he saw it.

A portal had opened behind the pokemon, distorting the air around it. He was about to jump up and run over to it when it suddenly closed. Mask stared at it, dumbfounded. This could've been his ticket outside, but no, he just had to be too slow.  
But what had opened it.  
Was it the thing that was still floating before him, getting closer and closer- Oh.

It followed his stare, looking back at where the portal had closed and then looking at Mask again. He had gone back against the tree, making himself as tiny as possible, easy to do with his height. Mask put his arms around his head, trying to not look at the thing anymore or to aggravate it in any way. But again, when he got his arms off, it was gone. In its place was a single egg.


	3. Chapter 3

He kept the egg.

It was the only thing that kept him from losing it, he held it at all times, keeping it warm like a mother pokemon would. It was mostly in his backpack, nestled in between his only blanket. He would gladly give up the comfort of it if that meant that the little one, whatever it was, would live. 

Mask was wandering around the seemingly never ending islands, searching for berries. He was anxious, anxious about what happens if the pokemon hatches. Could it eat berries? And if not how is he supposed to keep it fed? He really wished that he could keep it healthy with berries alone as this was the only edible thing one could find in this dimension.  
Masl sighed, this problem ahoyld concern future him, not him now. He should worry more about the fact that he's still stuck here and didn't see giratina since the time it left the egg for him.

Actually…

Why did it leave the egg for him, it just didn't make any sense. And why in the world is he still alive, and not yet eaten by the thing, this is just so… weird.  
He continued on with his way, trying to think of reasons why giratina would have done anything like this, jumping from one island to another with newly acquired ease. Being in this world for about… three weeks? It should be, felt like three. And if it were more than that would only be better. Any search party or anything would hopefully have given up, with how little his caretakers cared, it would be a wonder if they even noticed that he was gone.  
He pushed the thoughts of his "parents" back, concentrating on the important things. Like taking care of the egg and surviving, at least for the little one.

He finally reached the main island again after some time, clutching his egg bag and another makeshift basket, made out of twigs and leaves, where he put the berries in.  
He went over to his tent, setting the basket and bag down, stretching his limbs. The low gravity in this world made him use less energy, that's why his muscles weren't used so much. And he needed to counter that, that's why he began to train after some time, heaving up boulders which he normally couldn't even move, and running with weights on his legs.  
All the while his egg watched, well more like it lied in his bag, being held warm by his blanket.

He began with picking up a slightly bigger boulder than yesterday, throwing it in the air and jumping up, catching it midair. This was one of his favorite things to do, he didn't know why but it was freeing to jump in this dimension without a care and he could just forget about any worries for a while. Mask landed on the ground, softly, while looking if the egg was still there. Still, he couldn't help but be a bit paranoid as he wouldn't be very happy if the egg disappeared as it kinda was his only companion in his solitude, as giratina really couldn't count as it had kind of trapped him in here, even if probably unintentionally, and didn't show up often.

Mask stopped his training after about thirty minutes, well what he thought would be. Walking over to the egg, he thought about which berries he should eat today. Maybe the citrus ones? Or the pink ones? Well, he'll see.  
He reached it and picked it up with the blanket, holding the warm shell close to his chest.  
It was actually kind of soothing, sitting here with a living thing, kind of relaxing and enjoying the feeling. A sense if pride swelled up within him, he was actually taking care of something, not going at it with his careless attitude like usual.

And it felt really nice.

\-------------------

He seemed to have fallen asleep again, egg clutched to his chest. Mask sat up, leaning forward and rubbing his eyes with one hand, while holding the egg with his other. Normally, when he falls asleep, he doesn't dream. But this time, it seemed like someone was calling him in his dream, a blurry shape saying incomprehensible words.  
He pushed these thoughts back again, it was probably nothing he needed to worry about.  
He had important problems now.

Giratina was back, and it was fighting against two other big creatures this time.

"Oh, give me a breaaaak…"


	4. Chapter 4

He grabbed the egg with blanket and ran, taking cover by the closest tree. He peeked around the corner, watching the monster fight the other two closely. If it hadn't been for the danger, he would've been thrilled to watch somethig like this. But…  
He looked down at the egg, nestled between the blanket in his arms.  
But he had something to protect now and that was his priority.  
The fight went on, the blue one letting out an ear shattering scream. Mask held his ears and saw the pink one punch the black one to counter its shadow ball, the black monster getting thrown back into what he dubbed 'Island 5'.  
Rest in pieces Island 5…

He couldn't help but giggle at his own joke, not like anyone could hear him do something so out of character here. As the fight went on, mask slwoly took off from the main island to the one that was the most far away, trying to get a safe distance between himself and the three. From there, he watched their fight.  
The black one could hold its ground very good, but blue and pink weren't half bad either. 

He watched the fight for hours, well at least it felt like it, and somewhere inbetween, he dozed off.

\--------

Waking up from getting hit in the face wasnt his favorite way to do it, but he could deal.  
He rubbed the spot where something hit him, feeling blood trickle down.  
"Whaaat the-" He looked up at the 'sky'. The colour had changed, it was kinda more black now and he could see that some of the crystal pillars broke in the distance.  
"What happened heeeere?"  
He stood up, but only now noticed that the egg was gone. In a panicked state he looked around, searching for the egg. Maybe it was lying around here somewhere- Aha!

The egg was lying on the ground about ten feet away, unharmed. He sighed in relief and began to make his way to it, taking soft steps.  
Suddenly, the whole island shook. One of the three pokemon seemed to have bumped into it mid fight. When did they get so close?! He shouldn't have been that careless.  
Masks face turned into absolute fear as he saw the egg, rolling down the islands ground, dangerously close to the edge.  
"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuckohfuck-" He ran after it, almost getting it a few times but it kept slipping away-

Then, it went over the cliff.

Time seemed to have stopped

And mask only had one thought…

_Protect!_

He jumped after it, catching it mid flight and holding it close to his body as he descended down into nothingness...


	5. Chapter 5

He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for any kind if impact. But it never came. Slowly, he opened them again, looking around. It seems as if he was wrapped in something black, it felt surprisingly warm as he put his hand on it. He remembered the egg and looked down into his other arm. It was alright, fortunately.

He sighed in relief.

Then, mask finally realized where he was.  
The rope thingy that was wrapped around his waist was from giratina. Nervousness shot through his system. Why did it save him? And where exactly was it taking him to?  
Enveloped from the big demons feelers and being carried off wasn't his exact plan of action but he could deal.  
And he was really, really tired too, it was alright to nap a bit, right?

Right…?

\---------------

He felt like as if he was floating, but he didn't know why…

What happened…

Where was he?

The feeling of consciousness returned to Mask and he opened his eyes, seeing black again. He was about to panic when he noticed it wasn't anything like darkness. It felt more… alive.   
His hand reached out and touched it, feeling over the flat surface… or more curved? Was it moving? And why was it so warm- Oh.

He was lying against giratina itself, the surface he touched was actually its neck and... wait, where was the egg?

And it was time to panic again. 

Mask looked around frantically, watching for any sign of eggshell, any green spec or anything that could remotely look like it.   
He couldn't have lost it, not now, not after everything he did.   
It was the only thing he cared about.

Mask fell to his knees, pressing his hands into his face, a couple of tears leaking through.

Why did he have to stand through this shit?  
Can't he love something for once and not lose it?

...This was actually the first time he cried for anything at all, even completely disregarding the big monster looming over his body, feeling like apparent death for him.  
Mask leaned against the big pokemon, pulling his legs to his chest, and cried into them.  
He stayed like this for some time, not noticing anything around him, way too upset to do that.

After a while he noticed something tugging at his leg, and thinking that it was giratina he ignored it. It became too annoying to do that so he looked up, prepared to shush it off and let him grieve in silence. 

But that wasn't giratina, it was a small pokemon.

His eyes widened and he scrambled a bit back, only being stopped by the big ones body again.   
Why was a pokemon here, where did it come from-  
His brain stopped and he began to laugh hysterically.

Oh the irony.

He actually thought he lost the egg, but now it has hatched and he didn't even get to see it.

"You asshole, why didn't you say anything?" He said, looking up at giratina while rubbing the tears from his eyes away.  
"I'm so close to snapping your neck for this but…"

He looked down at the small pokemon that clinged to his leg, nuzzling it.

"I don't know why you would give me this egg or keep me here in the first place…"  
He scooped it up, the little one chirping in glee as he pressed it against his chest.  
What a softie.

"...Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I was this close from actually making him lose the egg but yall... Tatsumaki saved this ass right here so you better thank this bot.


End file.
